My Lovely Bandmate
by rinchaaan
Summary: Donghae yang merupakan seorang yeoja, menyamar menjadi seorang namja demi mengikuti audisi disalah satu agensi ternama di Seoul dan masuk kedalam grup yang bernama Super Junior. Bad Summary. Eunhae/Hyukhae. Fic. Warning: GS, typo(s), late update/? RnR! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**.My Lovely Bandmate.**

**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, S.M Ent.**

**Character: Donghae, Hyukjae, others.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, fluff/?, friendship**

**Warning: Genderswitch!Donghae, typo(s), messy plot.**

.

**Enjoy! Happy reading!**

* * *

Cerita ini di mulai dari kehidupan seorang gadis cantik bernama Lee Donghae yang tinggal agak jauh di sebelah timur negara Korea Selatan. Gadis ini sedikit kurang beruntung. Mengapa? Ia berasal dari keluarga yang tidak berada. Umurnya saat ini sudah menginjak 19 tahun.

Hidupnya dan keluarganya sangatlah sederhana. Sehari-hari Donghae bekerja apa saja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan keluarganya—walaupun tetap saja kurang. Sang ayah, sudah lama meninggal akibat penyakit yang dideritanya. Walaupun ia mempunyai seorang oppa, ia tetap berniat untuk bekerja membantu oppa dan ibunya.

Selayaknya gadis biasa, Donghae juga memiliki kegemaran tersendiri. Ia gemar bernyanyi dan menari, tak jarang ia mempertunjukkan keahliannya didepan banyak orang dan mendapatkan uang. Walaupun hasil yang ia dapatkan tidak tetap, tergantung keberuntungannya saat itu.

Lalu suatu hari saat ia tengah berjalan untuk mengantarkan sebuah paket kiriman, tiba tiba saja seorang namja asing muncul tepat dihadapannya. Sontak ia pun kagetㅡnyaris saja barang yang dipegangya terlepas dan jatuh.

"Hei, nona. Apa kau berniat untuk mengikuti audisi ini?"Tanya pria misterius itu tiba-tiba sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang berisikan,

**_'Dicari satu orang lagi untuk masuk kedalam grup bernama Super Junior. Audisi tidak dipungut biaya apapun. Jika berminat silahkan datang ke alamat ini. SM entertaiment, Seoul. Jalan XXXX'_**

Donghae terperangah. Kaget dan juga bingung. Untuk apa pria ini memberikan brosur itu padanya.

"Kau bertanya mengapa aku memberikan brosur ini padamu?"Ujar namja misterius itu seolah-olah mengetahui apa isi kepala Donghae.

"U-um, iya.."

"Aku tau kau butuh uang bukan? Untuk menghidupi oppa dan eommamu. Makanya akuㅡ"

"Kau tahu dari mana aku membutuhkan uang?"Sela Donghae, ia memicingkan matanya. Curiga. Siapa namja ini sebenarnya?

"Kau tak perlu tau. Yang penting kau hanya harus mengikuti audisi ini dan lulus. Aku akan memberikan biaya untuk kau pergi kesana,"balas pria itu galak. Donghae bergidik agak ngeri dengan pria asing didepannya ini.

"T-tapi bukankah hanya namja saja yang dapat mengikutinya?"Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau bisa saja menyamar menjadi seorang namja. Mudah bukan?" Kata pria misterius itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya,

"Tapi... "

"Sudahlah, aku yakin kamu pasti akan lulus audisi itu" kata pria misterius memaksa.

"Baiklah, a-aku akan mencobanya" jawab Donghae walaupun agak ragu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hanya saja aku harus izin terlebih dahulu dengan oppa dan eomma…"Lanjut Donghae lagi,

"Hah, baiklah jika seperti itu maumu. Jika sudah pasti kau bisa datang kembali kesini sebelum pukul 7 pagi, otte?"

"Ne, aku mengerti,"

Pria itu pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu pergi entah kemana, Donghae sempat membungkukkan badannya sedikit sesaat sebelum pria itu menghilang. Dan bodohnya, ia belum sempat bertanya siapa nama pria itu. Mengapa ia mudah sekali percaya pada pria asing seperti itu. Ia menepuk kepalanya pelan, bagaimana jika ia punya maksud padanya atau keluarganya?Ia menghela napasnya pelan.

Lalu gadis ini kembali menatap brosur yang ada ditangannya saat ini,

'Audisi ya…'

.

.

"Eomma, oppa? Hae pulaang~!"teriak Donghae nyaring memenuhi rumahnya yang terbilang sederhana itu. Ia pun melepaskan sepatunya dengan cepat lalu menaruhnya dengan rapih di lemari dimana tempat sepatu-sepatu itu berada lalu pergi kedalam dan mencari dimana keberadaan sang eomma ataupun sang oppa.

"Oppa? Eomma?" Donghae menilik setiap sudut rumah sederhananya itu, mencari keberadaan kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, mereka tidak ada dimana-mana. _Bagaimana bisa mereka hilang dirumah sesederhana ini?_pikirnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana ini, aku harus meminta izin dari mereka malam hari ini juga. Jika tidak…"

"Jika tidak apa, Hae?"

"Kyaa! Kau mengagetkanku oppa,"sahut Donghae kesal sambil memukul pelan bahu sang oppa dan mempoutkan bibirnya manis.

"Lagipula kau berbicara sendiri seperti itu, keke~"balas sang Oppa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau ini. Oppa habis darimana saja sih? Eomma dimana?"Donghae pun memborbadir Oppanya dengan pertanyaan dan dijawab dengan jitakkan pelan dikepalanya dari sang Oppa.

"Bertanyalah satu-satu, Hae,"ucap sang Oppa sambil menghela napas pelan,

"Eomma eoddisseo?"

"Sedang berbelanja kurasa, memangnya kenapa?"

"A-ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya—"

"Eomma pulaang!"

Mendengar teriakan dari sang eomma sontak saja Lee bersaudara itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang eomma yang saat ini tengah membawa banyak barang dikedua tangannya. Sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki disana, Donghwa—nama sang oppa—dengan sigap membantu sang ibu mengangkat barang yang dibawa wanita paruh baya itu dan memindahkannya ke dapur. Donghae hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Tidakkah kau akan membantuku juga, Hae?"kata sang eomma, Donghae sedikit bergidik—entah mengapa.

"Ah iya eomma, mianhae.."balasnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu membungkuk pelan.

"Hah, gweanchana Hae. Eomma lelah, eomma keatas dulu, ne."ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil melempar senyum pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil sambil membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Baru saja sang eomma hendak membalikkan badannya, Donghae memanggil ibunya.

"Ne?"balas sang eomma.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuat—"

"Mwoya? Apakah kau punya namjachingu? Katakan pada ibu, Hae!"sang eomma langsung saja memotong perkataan Donghae dan menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun pada anak gadisnya.

"Yah, eomma! Aku belum selesai berbicara,"bentaknya pada sang Eomma, dan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil pura-pura merajuk. Ia tahu eommanya tidak akan tega melihat anaknya merajuk seperti yang Donghae lakukan saat ini.

Sang eomma hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mendekat kearah Donghae. Sang eomma mengelus rambut anaknya pelan,"mian, neh? Eomma hanya bercanda,"

Donghae hanya bisa menyengir dan menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Mungkin nanti saja aku tanyakan saat makan malam, neh? Eomma istirahat saja dulu,"

"Neh, kalau begitu eomma diluan ya, Hae. Kalau butuh apa-apa datang saja kekamar eomma,"lalu wanita paruh baya itu pun bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Wajar saja, eommanya sudah tak lagi semuda dan sekuat dulu. Perlahan tenaganya dimakan oleh waktu dan kondisi badannya juga gampang untuk lelah. Hal inilah yang membuat Donghae ingin membantu eommanya, walaupun hanya sekedar untuk membeli sayur-sayuran dengan hasil perkejaannya.

Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil brosur yang tadi diberikan oleh pria asing itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus mengikuti audisi ini, demi membantu perekonomian keluarga mereka. Ia pun kembali memasukkan brosur itu kedalam kantong celananya lalu bergegegas pergi kearah dapur—untuk membantu sang oppa tentunya.

**At Night ~ Dinner**

Suasana meja makan keluarga Lee ini seperti biasa sangat hangat, penuh dengan canda tawa dari ketiga orang yang saling menyayangi ini. Walau kehadiran sosok suami dan appa sudah tidak ada lagi tetapi mereka tidak terlihat putus asa dan larut dalam kesedihan yang berlarut-larut. Mereka justru mulai membangun dan menata kehidupan mereka kembali seperti awal saat sosok appa masih ada didunia ini.

Meja makan mereka tidak dipenuhi berbagai jenis makanan, yah walaupun dibilang sangat sederhana—tetapi cukup untuk mengisi perut mereka ketiga orang itu.

Sang eomma meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk yang tadi berisi penuh nasi lalu meletakkan dagunya dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu menatap satu-satu anak gadisnya dengan tatapan kau-ingin-mengatakan-sesuatu-tadi-itu-sekarang-buk an.

Donghae membalas tatapan eommanya dan ia mengangguk pelan—mengerti maksud sang eomma.

"Err, begini. Aku ingin bertanya—ehm, lebih tepatnya ingin minta izin dari kal—"

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana, Hae?"potong sang oppa, Donghwa.

"U-um, sebenarnya tadi ada pria asing yang menawariku pekerjaan. Ha-hanya saja pekerjaan itu mengharuskan aku pergi dari sini.."jelasnya sambil menundukkan kepala, ia takut jika oppa dan eommanya marah.

"Pekerjaan apa, Hae? J-jangan bilang—"

"Yah! Bukan pekerjaan yang seperti itu, oppa! Aku masih punya harga diri! Dan jangan memotong omonganku seperti itu"balas Donghae agak kesal. Apa-apaan oppanya ini, menganggap rendah dirinya seperti itu. Donghwa hanya menolehkan kepalanya kesal. Sang eomma yang melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi pekerjaan macam apa, Hae sayang?"Tanya sang eomma lembut,

Donghae menarik napasnya pelan,"sebenarnya aku harus mengikuti beberapa langkah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Aku harus ikut audisi terlebih dahulu, jika aku diterima aku akan m-menjadi salah satu grup music, eomma. Otthe?"jelasnya sambil mengulum sebuah senyuman kecil, berharap agar sang eomma memberinya ijin.

"Disamping itu a-aku sudah lama memimpikan hal seperti ini,"tambahnya lagi,

Sang eomma sedikit melotot—kaget mungkin? Setelah itu dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Aku tahu memang sejak kecil kau suka sekali menyanyi dan menari. Bahkan appamu dulu menyarankan agar kami memasukkanmu dalam audisi menyanyi. Tapi itu dulu saat appamu masih hidup…"eommanya memberi jeda sejenak.

"Tapi jika eomma kembali ditanya, eomma memberikan jawaban 'ya'"lanjutnya, sambil kembali tersenyum.

Donghae hanya bisa diam. Ia mengira bahwa ia tidak akan diijinkan oleh eommanya. Ia melirik kearah sang oppa. Dari raut wajahnya ia tampak kesal dan juga sedih_?_ Mungkin karena satu-satu dongsaeng kesayangannya akan jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi sang oppa tetap tersenyum sambil menatap Donghae.

Donghae merasakan matanya yang perlahan memanas dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia pasti akan segera menangis, pikir kedua orang itu—eomma dan oppanya.

Dan benar, sedetik kemudian sudah terdengar isakkan-isakkan kecil dari Donghae. Memang Donghae itu adalah seorang _crybaby_ sejak kecil. Donghae menghapus airmata dari kedua matanya lalu menghampiri oppa dan eommanya dan memeluknya erat—sangat _erat_.

"_Gomawo, eomma, oppa.._"

**Keesokan paginya**

"Kau sudah siap, Hae? Eomma dan oppa berencana akan mengantarmu. Sini biar barangmu oppa bawa,"tawar Donghwa dan kemudian mengambil barang-barang Donghae dari kedua tangannya.

"Gomawo, oppa,"balasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia memperbaiki letak topinya yang agak miring tadi. Tanpa seseorang tahu, kemarin malam ia telah memotong pendek rambut brunnetenya itu agar saat audisi nanti tidak ada yang curiga bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah seorang yeoja dan bukan namja.

Setelah itu pun eomma dan oppanya mengantar Donghae tepat dimana pria asing itu memintanya untuk datang. Ia melirik jam tangan baby blue yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 6.45, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Eomma, Oppa, kurasa kalian bisa pulang lebih dulu. A-aku bisa pergi sendiri, neh? Lagipula akan ada yang menjemputku nanti,"ucap Donghae mencoba untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Tap-"perkataan sang eomma berhenti saat mendengar sebuah klakson dari mobil sedan yang tiba-tiba datang dan berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

Kaca mobil itu perlahan turun dan menampilkan sebuah wanita yang kira-kira berusia 20-23 tahun. Dengan kacamata hitam yang tersemat kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Annyeong, kalian pasti keluarga Donghae, neh? Perkenalkan naneun Jung SeoHee imnida, disini saya akan mengantar Donghae menuju Seoul,"ucap Seohee memperkenalkan dirinya pada mereka bertiga.

"Donghae silahkan masuk kedalam mobil, kita agak sedikit terlambat tampaknya,"ucap Seohee lagi. Donghae sedikit kaget, lalu ia bergegas memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam mobil Seohee.

Setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya ia kembali kepada oppa dan eommanya. Donghae memeluk mereka untuk terkahir kalinya sebelum ia pergi. Sang eomma juga membisikkan agar anak gadisnya ini untuk hati-hati disana. Donghae membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, setelah itu ia membungkuk sedikit lalu bergegas masuk kedalam mobil Seohee.

Lalu perlahan mobil itu mulai melaju dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang akan sangat Donghae rindukan.

.

"Nah, Donghae-ssi, aku disini akan menjadi pengawasmu, aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh. Bisa tolong ambilkan benda dari laci didepanmu itu?"

"Ah, ne." Donghae pun membuka laci itu, ia melihat bahwa ada satu ponsel canggih didalamnya. Donghae menatap Seohee bingung.

"Tak usah bingung, ponsel itu untukmu. Nomorku juga sudah ada disana. Jika kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa katakan padaku. Dan usahakan untuk bertindak seperti namja biasanya dan panggil aku noona, neh?"jelas Seohee panjang lebar dengan tetap focus menyetir mobilnya. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Ah jangan lupa untuk mengenakan _itu_. Agar kau tidak ketahuan seperti yeoja,"ucap Seohee sambil menggoda Donghae yang memerah wajahnya. Ia mengerti maksud Seohee dengan mengenakan _itu_. Sekali lagi Donghae kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, unn—eh, noona"balasnya sedikit _awkward_. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu tampaknya. Seohee hanya bisa tertawa dan itu membuat Donghae sedikit malu.

"Kau sudah bisa lepaskan topimu, Hae. Kau tampak manis dengan potngan rambut pendek seperti itu, heh,"goda Seohee lagi. Donghae menggumamkan kata terimakasih lalu melepaskan topinya.

"Ah! Apa kau sudah menyiapkan apa saja yang akan kau lakukan saat audisi nanti, hm?"Tanya Seohee sambil melirik Donghae sedikit,

"Yap, aku sudah menyiapkannya…noona,"balasnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Seohee hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau berikan nanti?"

"A-aku a-akan menyanyi noona.."jawabnya agak gugup dan malu

"Jinjja? Wah, bisa kah kau nyanyikan sekarang Hae? Jebaal~"pinta sang _noona_ sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu kearahnya—dan bertepatan sedang ada lampu merah dan mobil mereka berhenti, jika tidak mungkin mereka sudah bertabrakan. Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe orang yang mempunyai percaya diri tinggi, justru sebaliknya. Ia suka sekali nervous dan gugup.

"H-hanya sedikit saja neh?"ucapnya, ia pun mulai berdeham pelan, ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernyanyi, suaranya mengalun dengan lembut.

_You are my everything,_

_Nothing your love won't bring,_

_My life is yours alone,_

_The only love I've ever known,_

_Your spirit pulls me through,_

_When nothing else will do,_

_Every night I pray,_

_On bended knee,_

_That you will always be,_

_…My everything._

Seohee hanya bisa terperangah, mulutnya terbuka agak lebar. Agak memalukan memang, untung saja saliva dari mulutnya tidak jatuh, ugh_. _

"Err, noona—"

**TIN TIN**

"Noona! Kita harus jalan!"teriak Donghae sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Seohee. Pasalnya saat ini lampu itu sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau dan sudah seharusnya mereka untuk maju, jadi tak salah jika mobil dibelakang mereka meminta mereka untu maju.

"A-ah, iya jalan.."dengan cepat Seohee memasukkan kopling dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya,

"A-apa s-suaraku jelek noona?"Tanya Donghae ragu sambil menggigit bibirnya dan sudah siap untuk menangis kapan saja,

"M-mwo? Ah, ani! Suaramu indah, sangat indah, Hae!"puji Seohee sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Eh?

"YAH! Noona! Jangan lepas kemudinya! Aku belum mau matiii!"teriak Donghae lagi, Seohee langsung memegang stir kemudi mobilnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau membuatku jantungan noona,"ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

Seohee kembali terkikik pelan, tangannya menjulur kearah Donghae dan mencubit pipi Donghae gemas,

"Bersikaplah _manly_ sedikit, Hae~"Donghae semakin mempoutkan bibirnya,

"Tapi aku serius, suaramu sangat indah, Hae. Kau pasti lulus audisi itu dan bisa membantu keluargamu."ucap Seohee, Donghae menundukkan kepalanya.

Mulai dari saat ini aku akan fokus dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan tempat di Super Junior, dan aku yakin aku pasti lolos audisi itu sesuai dengan Seohee noona harapkan dan…ahjussi misterius itu, pikirnya dalam hati.

Tapi siapa sebenarnya ahjussi itu?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/n: **

**Astaga, apa ini.../face palm/**

**sebenernya ide ini saya dapet dari temen saya u.u dia yang ngusulin bikin fanfic ini. dan voila/? terciptalah fanfic ini~!**

**teman saya ini sebenernyajuga terinspirasi dari salah satu drama korea. **

**ok,**

**Mind To Review, please?/puppy eyes/**

with love,

rinchaaan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter: **

_Mulai dari saat ini aku akan fokus dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan tempat di Super Junior, dan aku yakin aku pasti lolos audisi itu sesuai dengan Seohee noona harapkan dan…ahjussi misterius itu, pikirnya dalam hati._

_Tapi siapa sebenarnya ahjussi itu?_

* * *

**My Lovely Bandmate**

**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, S.M Ent.**

**Character: Donghae, Hyukjae, others.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, fluff/?, friendship**

**Warning: Genderswitch!Donghae, typo(s), messy plot.**

.

**Enjoy! Happy reading!**

**Chapter II**

Perjalanan dari Mokpo menuju Seoul tidak bisa dikatakan dekat apa lagi sebentar. Mereka berdua—Seohee dan Donghae—menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian dijalanan. Mungkin dikarenakan frekuensi mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat terlalu sering hingga memakan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai. Benar-benar mereka berdua ini.

Hingga akhirnya pada 7 jam kemudian mereka telah tiba di Seoul. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Mobil Seohee terpakir diparkiran apartemennya. Matanya melirik kearah Donghae.

"Hae, bangun. Kita sudah sampai.."Perlahan Seohee mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas dengan salah satu jempol berada didalam mulutnya. Seohee terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi Donghae yang terbilang sangat manis itu.

"Yah, Hae~"

Seohee kembali mengguncang badan Donghae hanya saja kali ini sedikit lebih kencang tetapi tetap saja Donghae tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun.

'Dasar anak ini...'batinnya. Kening Seohee berkedut pelan.

"YAH! BANGUN LEE DONGHAE!"

Teriakan Seohee tampaknya sukses untuk membangunkan Donghae. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya lucu lalu menggosok kedua matanya pelan.

"Yah noona!"

"Jangan 'noona-noona' padaku! Mengapa kau sulit sekali untuk bangun, sih?"

Donghae memajukan bibirnya kesal, "Aku kan lelah noona,"

"Terserahlah Hae. Ayo sekarang turun dan angkat barang-barangmu." Seohee pun keluar dari mobilnya dan diikuti oleh Donghae—dengan sudah mengangkat barangnya keluar.

"Kita ada dimana noona?"Tanya Donghae sesaat setelah masuk kedalam lift. Seohee menekan tombol yang bertuliskan lantai 21. Seohee kembali melirik Donghae.

"Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai kau lulus audisi itu neh,"jelas Seohee, Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan.

_TING_

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar sesaat setelah pintu lift itu terbuka. Mereka berdua menuju kamar dengan nomor 210. Seohee dengan cepat memasukkan kode apartemennya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Donghae.

"Ayo masuk, Hae"

Donghae membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu berjalan memasuki apartemen Seohee.

"Wah, kau punya apartemen yang luas eh, noona?"Donghae pun berjalan mengelilingi apartemen Seohee. Menulusuri setiap sudut dari apartemen Seohee. Seohee hanya bias terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah childish Donghae.

"Sudahlah Hae, besok kau ada audisi. Ingat?"

"Ah iya. Jadi aku harus tidur dimana noona? Tampaknya hanya ada satu kamar disini,"balas Donghae,

"Kau akan tidur bersamaku tentu saja Hae. Kau ini tetap saja yeoja bukan?"ucap Seohee lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, baiklah noona,"balasnya awkward sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan.

...

**Meanwhile**

"Hyung! Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sooman sonsaengnim?"Tanya seorang namja dengan wajah manis yang menyerupai boneka bunny, eh?

"Neh. Aku sudah menemuinya,"balas orang yang dipanggil hyung itu sambil tersenyum miris/?.

Dahi namja manis itu berkedut. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya.

"Ada apa, hyung? Apa yang ahjussi itu katakan padamu?"

Sang hyung mendengus pelan, "orang tua itu akan menambahkan member baru dalam Super Junior. Ia bahkan sudah membuka audisinya tanpa memberitahu seorang pun dari kita,"jelasnya frustasi. Ia mengacak rambut coklatnya kasar.

"Sudah kuduga pasti ada hal yang tidak beres sampai-sampai ia memanggilmu,"namja bunny itu menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, Min. Kita harus kembali ke dorm sekarang dan memberitahu seluruh member. Hubungi member di lantai 11 untuk segera berkumpul dilantai 12, neh?"perintah sang hyung yang diketahui merupakan leader dari grup Super Junior itu.

"Baik, hyung!" Sang leader mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Ia melihat kepergian sang dongsaeng dengan tatapan nanar/?.

'Semoga mereka bias menerima kabar ini dengan lapang dada,'pikirnya berlebihan sambil menghela napas. Betapa beratnya menjadi seorang leader, bukan?

...

"Hae? Kau sudah bangun bukan?"ucap Seohee sambil menengok kearah Donghae yang saat ini tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik boneka nemo miliknya itu.

"Mmm.."gumam Donghae malas,

"Hari ini kau ada audisi Hae. Ayo cepat bangun!"bentak Seohee. Kesal dengan respon Donghae yang hanya meng'mmm'kan teriakannya, dengan paksa Seohee menarik tangan Donghae dan membuat sang empunya terjatuh dari tempat tidur yang tak terlalu tinggi itu. Tapi tetap saja sakit bukan kalau terjatuh?

"Sekarang bangun lalu pergi mandi!" Seohee kembali menyeret Donghae dengan ganas(?)kearah kamar mandi.

"Kita akan telat jika kau begini terus dan kau tidak akan lulus audisi lalu tidak bias membantu keluargamu bla bla bla"ceramah Seohee panjang lebar. Donghae hanya bias menguap pelan tanpa mendengar setiap ucapan Seohee. Mengapa ia bias terjebak pada yeoja cerewet seperti ini sih, batinnya kesal.

**Skip time**

Saat ini Donghae tengah bersiap untuk mengikuti audisi. Sejak tadi ia mondar-mandir diruangan yang memang disediakan oleh SM untuk calon member Super Junior ini nanti.

Keningnya terus saja bercucuran keringat walaupun dalam ruangan ini sudah full AC tapi tetap saja ia merasa panas—mungkin karena terlalu gugup. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya sesekali.

Ia melihat sekitar. Banyak sekali orang yang mengikuti audisi ini, pikirnya. Semua pesaingnya tampak serius berlatih beberapa step dance ataupun melatih vocal mereka.

_PUK_

Donghae merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang, perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang namja berperawakan cukup tinggi—melebihi tinggi badannya tentu saja, dengan senyum yang terplester di wajahnya yang tampan.

Belum sempat Donghae membuka mulutnya, pria itu memotongya, "Kau akan ikut audisi ini juga, eh?"

Kau pikir untuk apa aku disini, pikirnya dongkol. Donghae hanya membalas pertanyaan pria itu dengan anggukan kecil sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, kau tipikal pria yang manis ternyata,"kata namja itu sambil menyeringai, Donghae hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dengan rona pink di kedua pipinya.

"Namaku Kim Jungmyeon, panggil saja Jungmyeon atau kau bias memanggilku hyung—tampaknya kau lebih muda dariku, hmm.."ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Donghae. Dengan cepat Donghae membalas uluran tangan Jungmyeon.

"A-aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Aku baru berumur 19 tahun, err—h-hyung?"balasnya agak gugup dan ragu sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Betul dugaanku, aku sudah berumur 21. Jadi panggil aku hyung,"perintahnya pada Donghae. Jungmyeon melirik kearah tag yang dipakai Donghae.

"Wah, tampaknya aku akan masuk dalam ruang audisi duluan baru setelah itu kau, neh?"

"Ah iya, h—hyung,"

Donghae menatap tag yang dipakai Jungmyeon. Nomor 17, pikirnya.

'Nomor peserta 17 silahkan bersiap.'terdengar suara yang berasal dari 2 stereo yang berada disudut ruangan itu memanggil peserta selanjutnya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu spontan menatap keatas—entah mengapa. Jungmyeon menarik napasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Ah, tampaknya aku sudah dipanggil. Doakan aku berhasil, neh? Hwaiting, Hae-ah,"ucap Jungmyeon lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menepuk bahu Donghae pelan lalu masuk ke dalam ruang audisi. Donghae menatap punggung Jungmyeon yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Donghae kembali duduk. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas punggung yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia melihat ada satu pesan dari Seohee yang berisi kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. Donghae tersenyum, ia merasa kepercayaan dirinya meningkat.

Hampir 20 menit Donghae menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk masuk dan melakukan audisi. Tapi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Jungmyeon—orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi itu—keluar dari ruangan. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar nomor gilirannya dipanggil.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang audisi. Ia berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah dan berhadapan dengan 3 juri dengan pulpen yang diketiga tangan mereka.

"A-annyeong, naneun Lee Donghae imnida,"sapanya sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sekedar memberi kesan hormat pada ketiga juri yang akan menilai dia.

"Langsung saja,"kata salah satu juri itu datar, Donghae menelan ludahnya perlahan. Ia kembali menarik napasnya pelan dan mulai membuka mulutnya, lalu bernyanyi.

...

**Other side**

"MWOYA!?"Teriakan memenuhi dorm Super Junior yang berada di lantai 12 itu.

Sang leader memijit keningnya pelan mencoba agar pusing dikepalanya menghilang. "Aku tau ini ide yang sangat buruk,"desahnya pelan.

"Yah! Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu! Ini dorm bukan pasar!"Bentak sang diva—panggil saja seperti itu karena memang ia terlihat seperti itu/?—itu pedas. Semua member tampak diam sambil tetap berbisik satu sama lain. "Yah!"Kembali sang diva itu berteriak.

"Sudahlah, Chullie.."Pria berperawakan chinesse itu menepuk pundak sang diva. Sang diva hanya memberi namja itu death-glare lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Jadi bagaimana ini, hyung?"Tanya salah satu member pada sang leader. Sang leader hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Lalu berkata,"terima saja apa mau orang tua itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."Semua orang disana mendesah pelan.

"Ah! Katanya mereka sudah menemukan orangnya! Dan ia akan bertemu kita...besok."Seluruh member pun mengerubungi namja bunny itu yang saat ini tengah memegang ponselnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Seperti apa kira-kira ya orang itu?"

"Aku harap ia bisa bermain Starcraft,"semua member pun melihat kearah sang _maknae_ dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya bercanda"balasnya sambil membela diri. Yang lain hanya memutar bola mata mereka.

...

"Bagaimana audisimu, Hae?"Tanya Seohee setelah Donghae sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia melihat wajah Donghae yang berbinar-binar, Seohee tertawa pelan.

"Kau percaya itu kan noona? Aku lulus! Noona aku lulus! Kyaaa~"ia berteriak kegirangan, rasanya seperti mimpi. "Kita harus merayakan kelulusanmu Hae!"

Donghae mengangguk antusias. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini dalam hidupnya—atau mungkin setelah kehilangan sang ayah, ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang dulu.

"Ah iya, apa mereka memberitahumu kapan kau bisa masuk, hm?"

"Ne! Mereka mengatakan besok aku akan bisa segera bertemu dengan member lainnya."balas Donghae dengan nada riang. Seohee mengacak rambut Donghae pelan.

"Hm, tampaknya kita harus berbelanja pakaian namja untukmu. Aku yang traktir, neh?"tawar Seohee pada Donghae.

Donghae membulatkan matanya, "Jinjja, noona? Wah! Kau baik sekali~!"Spontan ia memeluk lengan Seohee yang jelas-jelas saat itu sedang memegang kemudi mobilnya. Mobil mereka sedikit berbelok kearah kiri, Seohee memberikan death-glarenya pada Donghae sementara Donghae hanya bisa memberikan Seohee cengiran khasnya.

...

"Nah Hae, pilihlah baju sesukamu."ujar Seohee.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di salah satu toko kecil yang menyediakan baju-baju namja. Harga yang di patok juga tak terlalu mahal sehingga toko itu cukup ramai dikunjungi.

Donghae melihat sekitar toko itu dan mulai mengambil beberapa kaos beserta jeans dan sweatpants. Ia berpikir ia akan mendapat baju lagi di dorm barunya nanti maka dari itu ia tidak mengambil banyak baju untuknya.

Setelah selesai memilih ia menghampiri Seohee yang sedari tadi menunggunya, lalu mereka berdua pun menuju kearah kasir dan membayarnya—dengan uang Seohee tentunya.

"Wah, kalian pasangan yang sangat manis, eoh~"goda sang penjaga kasir pada Donghae dan Seohee.

"M-mw—"

"Ah, begitukah? Gomawo,"balas Seohee cepat sebelum Donghae bisa memprotes ucapan penjaga kasir itu. Sang penjaga kasir hanya membungkukkan badannya sambil memberikan belanjaan mereka—Donghae saja tepatnya. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari toko itu.

"Yah, aku kan bukan namja chingumu, noona."rengeknya pada Seohee dengan pout yang tertera dibibirnya.

"Aish, sudahlah Hae."balasnya malas.

...

**Keesokan harinya**

**At SMe's building.**

"Silahkan masuk" Ke 12 orang itu pun membungkuk hormat lalu masuk dan mengambil tempat kosong untuk duduk melingkar dengan meja bundar didepan mereka.

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan maksud kedatangan kalian kesini?"Tanya sang CEO—Lee Sooman—pada ke 12 anak didiknya itu. Mereka semua mengangguk, Sooman tersenyum.

"Bagus. Ku harap dengan bertambahnya satu member dalam tubuh Super Junior, Super Junior akan tenar dan mendunia, neh?"lanjutnya sambil mengulas sebuah senyum. Ke 12 orang itu hanya mengamini ucapan sang sonsaengnim.

"Lalu dimana member baru itu?"ucap sang diva Super Junior itu agak tak sopan. Sang leader menginjak kakinya pelan. Sang diva meringis pelan dan menatap sang leader tajam.

Lalu terdengarlah suara ketokan dari luar dan mereka mengansumsikan bahwa itu lah sang member baru. "Silahkan masuk."perintah Sooman.

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka, Donghae masuk setelah sebelumnya ia membungkukkan badannya.

"An-annyeong, mian saya terlambat."

Sooman pun bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Donghae. "Ne, ne. Tak apa. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka."

Donghae mendongak dan menatap satu per satu calon bandmatenya. "Naneun Lee Donghae imnida, mohon bantuannya."ujarnya sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Nah aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini, silahkan berkenalan dengan Donghae lebih lanjut."ucapnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Suasana mendadak sunyi sampai sang leader maju dan mendekati sang member baru.

"Naneun Park Jung Soo imnida, panggil saja aku Leeteuk-hyung atau Teukie-hyung. Aku leader dari Super Junior sekaligus member tertua disini,"kata Leeteuk memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan dimplenya. Donghae mengangguk gugup.

"Lalu yang diujung sana ada Kim Heechul, Hankyung—yang merupakan satu-satunya member dari China—Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung, Kim Young Woon atau Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan yang terkahir Kyuhyun,"jelas Leeteuk sambil memperkenalkan dan menunjuk setiap member pada Donghae. Donghae mengangguk lagi.

Sungmin menghampiri Leeteuk dan Donghae. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Umurmu berapa, Donghae-ssi?"

"19 tahun, err.."

"Minnie hyung, panggil saja begitu neh? Ah! Kau sangat manis, Hae!"ucap Sungmin gemas lalu mencubit kedua pipi Donghae. Donghae merona dan meringis pelan akibat cubitan Sungmin yang bisa dikatakan cukup keras.

Lalu seluruh member pun menghampiri Donghae sambil memperkenalkan diri mereka lebih rinci. Donghae tertawa pelan dan lega—ia tak menyangka sambutannya di Super Junior akan seperti ini.

Perlahan ia mulai mempelajari satu-satu tentang masing-masing member. Misalnya seperti Kangin yang dianggap sebagai_ Appa_ dan Leeteuk sebagai _Umma_. Yesung yang terobsesi dengan kura-kura, Siwon yang bisa dibilang member paling taat beribadah, Kyuhyun sang game-freak, Ryeowook dan Hankyung yang merupakan koki Super Junior, dan lain-lain.

Duo Minwook yang merupakan member paling manis—menurut Donghae—terus saja menyuguhkan Donghae berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti dari mana asalnya, dimana ia tinggal, keluarganya, sampai bertanya dari mana ia mendapatkan wajahnya yang seperti anak berumur 5 tahun itu.

Dengan sabar Donghae menjawab tiap pertanyaan yang diberikan sambil tetap memberikan senyuman manis andalannya—hingga membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook berteriak-teriak gemas. Benar-benar tak ingat umur mereka ini.

Sang diva pun ikut ambil bagian. Ia bahkan mengatakan agar Donghae memanggilnya dengan namanya saja dan membuat semua member terkejut.

Jarang sekali Heechul membolehkan orang yang lebih muda darinya memanggil dengan namanya saja tanpa embel-embel hyung. Bahkan dongsaeng-dongsaeng di Super Junior saja harus memanggil mereka dengan sebutan hyung—tanpa terkecuali, begitu aturannya.

Tapi Donghae menolak dan akan tetap memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan _hyung_. Heechul hanya mengangguk dan merangkul tubuh Donghae yang terbilang lebih kecil dari member-member lainnya—bahkan lebih kecil dari sang eternal maknae, Kim Ryeowook.

Lalu pandangan Heechul beralih kepada satu-satunya member yang masih duduk sambil bertumpu dagu. Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Yah, Hyukjae kemari! Untuk apa kau berada disana, eoh?"

Semua member mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang tengah duduk diam itu. Donghae mengintip Hyukjae dibalik tubuh tegap Siwon.

'Aku tak ingat ia ada disini tadi..'gumam Donghae pelan,

"Aish,"umpat Hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah Donghae.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, terserah panggil aku apa,"ujarnya ketus tanpa memandang Donghae sedikit pun.

"Err ne, H-hyukjae hyung?"balas Donghae takut. Yah, pasalnya ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang secuek Hyukjae, padahal semua orang yang pernah ia temui kebanyakan menyukai dirinya.

Semua member termasuk Donghae dan Hyukjae diam. Dalam hati mereka bertanya, mengapa Hyukjae bisa sedingin itu, padahal ia adalah tipe orang yang ramah dan suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Suasana kembali hening. Sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan berkata, "Kau bisa bermain Starcraft, bukan?"

"Eh?"Donghae memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Bukannya dijelaskan, seluruh member hanya tertawa dan menggumamkan 'kau lucu sekali Donghae'. Donghae yang masih berada dalam rangkulan Heechul hanya bisa ikut tertawa.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/n: new chapter holla~!/timpuk/ another short chapter i guess xD**

**saatnya balesin ripiu dulu ne xD **

**BabyAlien93: neh! betul haha xD /tebar bunga/ begitukah?/siapin tissue/ gomawo sudah ripiu~**

**Elfishy: yaps, betul~n_n coffee prince?wah saya belum nonton drama itu xD ini sudah lanjut~ gomawo sudah ripiu~**

**Hima Sakusa-chan: ini sudah bertemu kok~xD ne, jadi bayangkan hae seperti yeoja ne!/maksa/ gomawo sudah ripiu~**

**auhaehae: ini sudah lanjut~ gomawo sudah ripiu~~**

**Cutefish: ah betulkaah~keke. semoga bisa memuaskan keinginanmu yaa xD gomawo sudah ripiu~~**

**pink: iya dong, kaya yang bikin ne:3 kyakya~gomawo sudah ripiu~**

**Cho Kyura: i glad to see you review mine~thankyou dear/kisses/haha xD ini sudah lanjut~gomawo sudah ripiuu~**

**babyAngelTeuk: iya~doakan saja yaa~keke. gomawo sudah ripiu~~**

**wonnie: gomawo sudah ripiu~~**

**Fishii: sudah lanjut~gomawo sudah ripiuu~**

**JejeKyu Red Saphire: mari kita lestarikan ff eunhae huhu;; gomawo sudah ripiu~**

**sekian! **

**Mind to Review?~^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter: **

_Semua member termasuk Donghae dan Hyukjae diam. Dalam hati mereka bertanya, mengapa Hyukjae bisa sedingin itu, padahal ia adalah tipe orang yang ramah dan suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Suasana kembali hening. Sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan berkata, "Kau bisa bermain Starcraft, bukan?"_

_"Eh?"Donghae memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Bukannya dijelaskan, seluruh member hanya tertawa dan menggumamkan 'kau lucu sekali Donghae'. Donghae yang masih berada dalam rangkulan Heechul hanya bisa ikut tertawa._

* * *

**My Lovely Bandmate**

**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, S.M Ent.**

**Character: Donghae, Hyukjae, others.**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, fluff/?, friendship**

**Warning: Genderswitch!Donghae, typo(s), messy plot.**

.

**Enjoy! Happy reading!**

**Chapter III**

"Donghae-ssi mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau akan tinggal di dorm bersama member yang lain, mengerti? Nanti Leeteuk-ssi akan menjelaskan dimana kau akan tidur dan sebagainya," jelas Sooman dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Donghae dan juga Leeteuk. Sooman tersenyum.

"Kau juga sudah akan mulai berlatih koreo, menyanyi dan lain-lain dari sekarang. Beberapa hari lagi kami juga akan menyelenggarakan press-conference untuk mempromosikan dirimu sebagai member baru Super Junior," lanjut pria yang umurnya hampir setengah abad itu. Donghae kembali mengangguk. Sooman pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kea rah Donghae, dengan cepat ia menyambut tangan Sooman.

"Selamat bergabung dalam agensi kami, ne."

Mereka pun bersalaman sambil bertukar senyum setelah itu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Donghae membungkuk hormat, Sooman pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Leeteuk pun menghampiri Donghae dan merangkulnya lembut. "Selamat bergabung dalam Super Junior, _maknae_.."

"G-gomawo, h-hyung.." balasnya sedikit canggung,

"Tak usah gugup dan canggung seperti itu, Hae~ anggap saja kami ini keluarga, ne?" lanjut Leeteuk lagi sambil mengulaskan senyum keibuan andalannya. Leeteuk pun melepaskan rangkulannya dan pergi ketempat member lain setelah sebelumnya memberi sinyal pada Donghae.

"Ne Hae, tak usah pedulikan sikap Hyukjae yang dingin itu tadi. Ia memang suka seperti itu kadang – kadang," tambah Heechul—yang datang entah dari mana—lalu melirik Hyukjae yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di meja dengan sebuah earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, kedua matanya tertutup rapat yang terhalangi oleh poni. Entah mengapa pemandangan itu sedikit membuat Donghae kagum saat melihat Hyukjae seperti itu.

"…ae-Hae? Kau dengar apa yang ku katakan?" Heechul mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

'_ia melamun saat aku berbicara, eoh? Beraninya….untung saja ia dongsaeng kesayanganku..jika tidak.._' batin Heechul geram.

"Eh? Ne, h-hyung?" balas Donghae setelah kembali sadar dari lamunannya, ia mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Sudah, abaikan saja. Lagipula kau sedang melamunkan apa sih?"

Wajah Donghae sedikit memerah, tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengagumi pemandangan yang disuguhkan(?) Hyukjae, bukan?

"A-ani, b-bukan apa-apa, hyung.."

"Kalau begitu mengapa pipimu memerah, eh? Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan hal yang tidak senonoh, eoh?! Ini masih siang, Hae! Astaga.." kata Heechul dramatis sambil memegang kening dengan punggung tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Y-yah, Hyung. Aku tidak seperti itu~" rajuknya sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Heechul terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut brunette didepannya ini, Donghae semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu polos untuk membayangkan hal semacam itu, Hae.."ucap Heechul sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, pipi Donghae kembali merona.

"Ayo semuanya kita kembali ke dorm!" perintah Leeteuk yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Dengan patuh semua member keluar dari ruangan.

Hyukjae yang pasti tidak akan mendengar suara apapun dari luar tetap saja tinggal tanpa ada member yang memberitahunya untuk segera pergi. Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hyukjae melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Heechul yang sedari tadi menarik—atau menyeretnya—keluar dari ruangan meeting itu, segera menghampiri Hyukjae—tentu setelah ijin dari Heechul.

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae. _Tak ada respon, apakah ia tidur? _tanya Donghae dalam hati. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan memberanikan diri untuk menepuk bahu Hyukjae.

Secara spontan Hyukjae memegang dan menarik tangan Donghae yang tadi sedang menepuk bahunya, ia membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kedua mata Donghae yang membulat lucu.

Wajah mereka berdua bisa dikatakan cukup dekat—bahkan mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka satu sama lain. Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae lekat-lekat, ia seakan tenggelam dalam pesona mata Hyukjae yang menghipnotis itu. Indah, pikirnya. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba sehingga Hyukjae menatapnya aneh. Donghae menggigit bibir tipisnya pelan.

"Err, H-hyukjae h-hyung, t-tanganmu…err.." ucap Donghae pelan sambil melihat kearah tangan mereka. Memang Hyukjae tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Donghae karena telinganya masih terpasang earphone dan dengan musik ber-volume penuh, ia hanya melihat gerak bibir Donghae dan ia tahu apa yang pria brunette itu katakan.

Tubuh Hyukjae mendadak menegang, ia melihat tangannya dan dengan cepat melepaskan genggamannya. Donghae pun memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan mundur agak jauh dari Hyukjae, entah mengapa ia masih takut dengan sifat Hyukjae yang dingin dan terkesan _arrogant_ itu.

Hyukjae melepas earphone yang sedari tadi melekat di telinganya lalu mematikan musik melalui ipod yang berada di dalam saku kaosnya itu. Ia kembali menatap Donghae dengan tatapan..err, sinis?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"E-err, s-semua member akan kembali ke d-dorm, hyung.." jawabnya terbata-bata tanpa membalas menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae melihat sekelilingnya, Donghae benar ternyata.

"Oh.." balasnya singkat, setelah itu ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar tanpa mengajak Donghae bersamanya. Donghae melongo, mengapa Hyukjae sedingin itu padanya? Batinnya bingung. Donghae menggendikkan bahunya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sesampainya di lobby SM, ia sudah bisa melihat raut wajah Heechul yang terlihat khawatir —hanya tinggal Heechul saja yang tersisa disana, karena sisanya sudah naik ke dalam van— Donghae pun berlari menghampiri Heechul lalu tersenyum lebar, raut wajah Heechul pun berubah dan membalas senyum Donghae sama lebarnya. Lalu mereka berdua pun segera naik dalam van dan menuju dorm.

ooo

**Super Junior's Dorm. 12th floor.**

"Nah, mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya kau akan tinggal disini—di dorm berlantai 12 ini. Di lantai ini ada tiga kamar—"

"M-mwo? H-hanya ada ti-tiga kamar?" sela Donghae sebelum Leeteuk bisa menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Leeteuk menatap Donghae bingung.

"Ne. Jadi akan ada beberapa member yang tidur sekamar berdua. Tidak apa bukan? Lagi pula kita semua namja disini—ah, pengecualian untuk Shindong, ia tidur sendiri." jelas Leeteuk lagi. Donghae mengangguk gugup. Melihat gelagat Donghae yang sedikit aneh itu Leeteuk memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Kau bukan seorang yeo—.."

"Yah, Teukie! Apa yang kau bicarakan, eoh?"

Leeteuk mempoutkan bibirnya, ia kesal karena ucapannya selalu disela dan kali ini oleh Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka berdua dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Geez. Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan omonganku dulu!" balas Leeteuk kesal. Heechul tidak membalasnya, ia malah menyeret Donghae ke arah kamarnya dengan Hankyung.

"Abaikan saja ucapan orang tua itu, ne? Terkadang ia memang seperti itu.." bisik Heechul pelan—takut-takut jika Leeteuk mendengar mereka. Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengangguk pelan. Rasanya lucu melihat tingkah laku Heechul yang seperti anak kecil itu. Heechul menepuk puncak kepala Donghae lembut.

"Beruntung kau menjadi dongsaeng favorit ku, Hae," lanjutnya lagi

"Suatu kehormatan untukku, h-hyung.." balasnya bercanda sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Heechul meninju pelan bahu kecilnya.

_Ouch_, ringis Donghae dalam hati sambil memegang bahunya.

"Aku tak pernah mengira tubuhmu semungil ini, Hae. Aku kira hanya Ryeowook namja satu-satunya yang bertubuh mungil seperti yeoja, tapi ternyata kau juga—bahkan tubuhmu lebih kecil daripada Ryeowook," ucap Heechul sambil melihat Donghae dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Donghae hanya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tapi kau sungguh manis, Hae. Jika kau yeoja aku bersumpah akan menjadikanmu yeoja chinguku." Kata Heechul dengan mimik serius sambil memposekan tangannya berbentuk V. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu, Heechul hanya memainkan rambut brunette Donghae sedangkan Donghae memandang seluruh penjuru kamar Heechul dan Hankyung itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal kamar, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung, jika dalam satu kamar akan ada dua orang berarti orang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku siapa?"

"Ah itu! Aku baru ingat! Untung saja kau bertanya padaku, aku rasa orang itu adalah Hyukjae…"

ooo

_BUGH_

"Yo! Hyukjae!"

"Ouch! Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?!" bentak Hyukjae pada orang yang tadi menepuk bahunya dengan sangat _lembut_ itu. Orang itu—Kyuhyun—hanya menyeringai lebar. Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Kyuhyun menjatohkan dirinya disamping Hyukjae yang sedang memegang ponsel canggihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Menghabiskan waktu tak bergunamu dengan merayu idol yeoja lain?" sindir Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang masih terpasang di bibir tebalnya itu. Hyukjae menggenggam ponselnya kuat, ia sedang tidak dalam mood tampaknya.

"Perhatikan omonganmu itu, maknae setan. Panggil aku 'hyung' setidaknya!" bentak Hyukjae lagi dan seperti biasa Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Hyukjae, ia malah sibuk bersiul sambil menatap langit di atasnya.

"Yah!" Hyukjae memukul punggung Kyuhyun cukup keras hingga Kyuhyun terbatuk pelan. _Rasakan itu, sialan_, geram Hyukjae dalam hati.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan kearah Hyukjae, "aku ingin bertanya hyung—.."

"Hm? Apa? Tentang game lagi? Tidak terimakasih, Kyu." balas Hyukjae tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaanya terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya.

"Bukan itu, monyet. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Hyukjae membalas dengan meng'hmm'kan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan Donghae sebelumnya, _hyung_?" lanjutnya sambil menekankan kata hyung di ucapannya.

"Hm, tidak. Wae?" balas Hyukjae singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang sempat terabaikan tadi dan mulai mengetik—membalas pesan yang masuk.

"Jarang aku melihatmu dingin seperti tadi. Terlebih lagi saat Sooman-sonsaengnim memperkenalkan Donghae sebagai member baru kita.."

Hyukjae hanya diam, ia bahkan berhenti mengetik sejenak.

"Hyung?"

"Gweanchana, hanya tidak dalam mood yang baik…kurasa" gumamnya pelan bahkan Kyuhyun hampir tidak mendengar apa yang sedang Hyukjae bicarakan. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya kemudian.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kau pernah begini sebelumnya saat aku baru masuk dalam Super Junior, ingat? Saat itu kau begitu dingin padaku, mengomeliku setiap aku berbuat sedikit kesalahan hanya semata karena aku tidak melewati hal yang kau lewati sewaktu kau training dulu.." Kyuhyun memberi jeda pada ucapannya, ia menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya keluar. Ia melirik kearah Hyukjae yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan saja hal itu, neh? Bersikaplah baik padanya hyung, ditambah lagi dia itu teman sekamarmu.." Kata Kyuhyun lembut dengan tepukan pelan dibahu Hyukjae lalu berdiri dan pergi entah kemana.

'Tunggu, teman sekamar katanya?' matanya terbelalak, ia pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk berteriak,

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN!"

ooo

Suara hentakan antara sepatu dengan lantai terdengar di seluruh penjuru lorong lantai 11 dorm Super Junior itu. Dengan cepat namja berambut merah itu menekan bel pintu dormnya.

"H-hyukjae h-hyung?" Donghae menatap bingung Hyukjae yang tengah terengah-engah itu sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Dimana Teukie hyung?" Tanyanya dingin pada Donghae. _Auch_, hati Donghae meringis pelan.

"A-ada didalam, h-hyung.." balas Donghae sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman kecil dan menatap Hyukjae yang sedang melihat ke dalam melalui tubuh Donghae yang kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu minggir dari hadapanku, aku ingin masuk" ucap Hyukjae dengan sama dinginnya. Donghae mengangguk dan segera mematuhi perintah Hyukjae, ia takut jika Hyukjae akan memarahinya.

Hyukjae langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Heechul serta Leeteuk yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang di depan sebuah tv flat berukuran sedang itu.

"Hyung!"

"Hyukjae? Ada apa? Mengapa kau terengah-engah seperti itu?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung menatap salah satu dongsaeng terdekatnya itu tampak seperti habis berlari marathon.

"Aku akan punya teman sekamar? Apa itu benar, hyung!?"

"Yap, Donghae akan menjadi teman sekamarmu. Ada masalah dengan itu, Hyukjae?" jawab Heechul sambil menatapnya tajam. Kalau sudah Heechul yang berbicara maka hal itu adalah mutlak, terkadang Leeteuk merasa terbantu dengan kehadiran Heechul jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang membantah perintah sang leader.

"Argh!" Hyukjae mengacak rambut merahnya kasar.

"Donghae akan tidur bersamamu malam ini juga. Hae, tidur dan beristirahatlah dengan cukup ne? Besok kita punya jadwal yang cukup padat, mengerti?" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Donghae yang sedari tadi berdiri jauh dibelakang Hyukjae dan tersenyum lembut. Donghae membalasnya dengan anggukan dan menggumamkan kata 'ya' pada Leeteuk.

"Kalian bisa kembali ke dorm kalian sekarang,"

Donghae melihat Heechul menggumamkan aku-akan-menyusul-nanti padanya, ia kembali mengangguk. Lalu ia melirik Hyukjae yang tengah mendecih pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari dorm yang berada di lantai 11 itu.

Donghae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram bajunya, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sakit melihat sikap dingin yang Hyukjae berikan padanya.

'Apa aku berbuat salah padanya, ya?' miris Donghae dalam hati. Dengan langkah gontai Donghae berjalan menuju dormnya yang berada dilantai 12 itu.

ooo

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Hyukjae, ia mengintip kedalam. 'Woah, rapi sekali kamarnya..'

Ia tak menyangka orang secuek Hyukjae memiliki kamar yang bisa ia bilang sangat rapi—bahkan kamarnya dulu tak pernah serapi ini. Memikirkan itu membuatnya menjadi merindukan rumahnya di Mokpo dulu.

Ia pun masuk kedalam sambil membawa barang-barangnya dan menaruhnya di lantai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kamar itu dilapisi oleh cat biru muda yang sangat nyaman dilihat oleh mata, lemari disudut ruangan serta satu kamar mandi kecil. Donghae berjalan kearah tempat tidur yang berukuran queen size itu lalu berbaring diatasnya.

"Ha~h, empuk sekali disini.." ucapnya pelan sambil menutup matanya perlahan dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur disana.

ooo

"Cih, Heechul hyung menyebalkan sekali!" desis namja berambut merah itu kesal. Ia berjalan kearah dormnya yang berada dilantai 12.

Pria itu sesekali menendang apa saja yang berada didepannya, pikirannya kacau saat ini. Kembali ia mengacak poninya kasar.

Sesampainya ia langsung membuka pintu dormnya dengan kasar lalu membantingnya, untung saja keadaan dorm tak terlalu ramai. Hankyung pasti berada dilantai 11—Shindong juga, pikirnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar lalu membuka pintunya

Hyukjae cukup kaget saat melihat seseorang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya itu dengan posisi membelakangi dia. Namja berambut merah itu mendekat kearah tempat tidur dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

Ia melihat sekilas namja berambut brunette yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. _Donghae?_ bisiknya pelan.

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Donghae dengan sebelah tangan yang menumpu berat badannya, baru saja ia ingin melihat wajah Donghae, Donghae tiba-tiba bergerak dalam tidurnya dan malah berbalik kearah Hyukjae.

Namja berambut brunette itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Hyukjae lalu mempoutkan bibirnya,

_Manis_, pikirnya sambil menatap ekspresi Donghae.

Seakan sadar apa yang ia pikirkan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

_Bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, eoh!_ teriak Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Ck, anak ini benar-benar.." decaknya pelan,

"Ummh.." Donghae kembali bergerak, kali ini tangannya menggengam tangan Hyukjae yang berada tepat di sebelah kepalanya. Hyukjae tersentak pelan—takut jika ia akan membangungkan Donghae. Donghae perlahan menarik tangan Hyukjae dan memeluk tangannya, Hyukjae hanya bisa diam.

Ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan Donghae tetapi tidak bisa. Tangannya dipeluk sangat erat oleh Donghae. Hyukjae menghela napasnya frustasi, entah mengapa ia tidak tega membangunkan namja mungil di sebelahnya ini—padahal otaknya sudah memerintahkan tubuhnya seperti itu. Ia menghela napasnya, merasa benci pada tubuhnya karena tidak mau bertindak sesuai pikirannya.

Akhirnya, ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Donghae sambil membiarkan tangannya tetap dipeluk oleh Donghae. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/n: **apa ini.../facepalm/

**Thanks to:**

**Shim Yeonhae, Lee Suhae, Arum Junie, Cho Kyura, chabluebilubilu, JSHyukHae, BabyAlien93, Hima Sakura-chan, casanova indah, wonnie, Elfishy, JejeKyu Red Saphire, xxx, Cutefish, NRL LOVE FISHY, Fishiie LophehaeUKE.**


End file.
